THE PIRATE AND THE PRINCESS
by Lady Demosthenes
Summary: AU fic. Lady Serenity is the princess of France, and is being to forced to go and visit her betrothed in Louisiana. Yet on her way, she finds herself abducted by pirates whose leader is the notorious Mamoru! U/M Please R and R! (Chapter 11 now up ^_^)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. This is probably my second attempt to write a Sailor Moon fic. It's an AU fic, about a young French princess (guess who?) who is on a journey to Louisiana to meet her betrothed, except things don't go as they were planned on her way there. Please R and R!  
  
"There are many girls who yearn all their lives to live as a princess, but they do not know what a cumbersome task it truly is. The element known as privacy does not exist in the princess world; every second your actions are observed and evaluated. There are so many tales of princesses finding their true loves and such, I shall tell you now diary they are all fantasy and hold not one bit of truth. The life of the princess is such- you are born, trained, and then wed off to some man that you may not even know, and you spend your whole life trying to please every one else with your courtly manner. ~ Lady Serenity of France"   
  
Serenity looked over once more what she had written in her silk covered diary and then gently closed it and hit it under the loose floorboard in her room. Her whole life was contained within that diary, and if anyone ever read it, she knew it would mean trouble for her. Tomorrow, she would have to leave the kingdom she had always called home. Her father had arranged her marriage with a very wealthy man in Louisiana, she had no idea what he looked like or if he had any of the qualities she dreamed of in a man. They were to meet and then come back to France for their wedding, and after that there was no clue where she might end up with him. She was the king's only child, so as so she would become the next ruler of France- she never forgot that fact, her tutors would remind her every second of her life.  
  
"Come on princess," it was Miss Ami, the woman who had trained her most of her life. The relationship between them hadn't been like most princesses and tutors where the tutor teaches and the princess acts like some spoiled brat, which leads to a lot of fighting and disagreements. They were more like friends, than anything else. Miss Ami had been one that she could always confide in. "Princess," Miss Ami stated, "you better go to bed tomorrow is a big day."  
  
"You'll be coming with me, right?" Serenity asked trying to hide the hope in her voice. Miss Ami sighed shaking her head.   
  
She embraced the princess smiling sadly, "I'm going to miss you very much, but you'll come home soon after you meet, or so I hope."  
  
"But Miss Ami," the princess started to protest but Ami stopped her.  
  
"You must learn to let go of your life here, you will one day be queen. And for now you need to rest," Ami waved goodbye and headed out the door. Serenity sighed, she sincerely hoped that it wouldn't be the last time the two saw each other. She slightly yawned and then changed into her light blue nightgown. Her golden blond hair had been up in two buns with ponytails all day and she was glad to take them down. Before laying down to rest she looked into the mirror to sum up her looks one last time. Her dark blue eyes were filled with sadness; it would be the last time for a long time that she would stare into this mirror. Serenity lay down in her comfortable bed and cried herself to sleep that night, with the knowledge that tomorrow she would have to head off to a land that was alien to her to stay with a man she had never met.  
  
  
  
The warm light of the dawning sun only brought coldness to young Serenity's heart as she stood on a pier surrounded by her court ready to send her off. Her mother, dazzling in a gem robe came over and hugged her for the last time. Her father was smiling a genuine smile and waving; everyone was happy for her except herself. Miss Ami could not come forward because only the king and queen would get to greet the last farewell. Putting on a fake smile she boarded the ship and headed off to meet the man that she would one day have to call her husband. The condition on the ship was very mannerly and pleasant until they were far from shore. Then, surprisingly Serenity discovered that the crew was in reality quite rude and pushy. There was perhaps only one man on the ship that showed her any respect, the young ship boy by the name of Andrew. He would always bring her food and water and sit up with her long into the night and tell her the tales of the sea. One night he spoke of the loch ness monster, another he spoke of mermaids, at this rate the time passed very quickly and they came closer and closer to Louisiana. On that fateful night, he was telling about the greatest pirate in the parts known as Marauder Mamoru.   
  
"He's a plundering pirate unlike any other, he takes no captives and has never been reported to kill a soul," Andrew explained pushing back his blond hair. Above neck, they could hear some shuffling of feet and then the cacophony of guns pierced the night sky. Andrew ran above deck and came back his face as white as a ghost's. "Pirates," he choked out, "Mamoru's band to be precise."  
  
"I thought you said they don't kill anyone!" Serenity shouted noting the sounds of guns.  
  
"That's our crew firing at them," Andrew reassured, "yet they are fast and we haven't been able to hit down even one of them! I better go help my crew!"  
  
"No don't leave me!" Serenity started to say, yet it was too late he had already left. In fear she hid under her white covers hoping that if the pirates decided to come downstairs they would not see her. Her hair cascaded all around her, since she had already taken it down in preparation for bed. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs into her small cabin under the deck and prayed that it was Andrew.  
  
"See any loot down here?" one of the voices asked.  
  
"Maybe they hid it under the bed," the other man suggested. Serenity felt her heart skip a beat; surely they would find her. One of the men raised the covers off and smiled at the young girl.   
  
"I think boss will be surprised if we take him this gem," the man with the long white hair stated. The other man who had long blond hair in a ponytail nodded and picked Serenity up. Serenity wasn't about to leave without a struggle, yet her efforts were only in vain. Finally, the white haired man knocked her out and she was carried away to the pirate's ship.  
  
  
Well, there it is my second Sailor Moon fic, but my first Sailor Moon AU fic. Pleaaaaaseee R and R, I really need feedback to know whether I should continue.   



	2. The Marauder and his Panther

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Well, here's the second chapter I hope you guys like it.  
  
Serenity slowly opened her deep blue eyes and gazed at her surroundings. Her head still ached from the blow, and at times she could feel herself become dizzy, as her body threatened to go unconscious again. It was obvious that she was no longer in a ship, but in some sort of cave formation for she was surrounding by brown textured stone. Perhaps, if she hadn't been in this situation she would have stopped to admire the grandeur of the stalactites, and the stalagmites, but right now her number one priority was to find out where she was and get away from this place as soon as her body allowed. Her acute sense of hearing caught the murmuring of voices coming closer and closer. She quickly closed her eyes so that they would talk freely in front of her and she could catch their plans to hopefully find a way out of there.  
  
"She's still unconscious," the white haired one said to the blonde haired man. Serenity almost smiled; they had fallen for her trick.  
  
"Kunzite, I know that Mamoru says we're not allowed to take prisoners, so what do you think he'll say about her?" the blonde haired man asked.  
  
"Zoicite, you worry way too much," Kunzite answered arrogantly. Serenity couldn't take having her eyes closed any longer she slowly opened them and stared at the arguing duo. (That being duo as in two people, not the talkative Braid boy from Gundam Wing that a lot of us like)  
  
"She's awake!" Zoicite announced, "should we go get boss?"  
  
"I'll go get him, you stay with her!" Kunzite ordered as he left to retrieve Mamoru.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Serenity could feel courage that she never knew she had welling up inside her.  
  
"We're the pirates that belong to the special band of Marauder Mamoru; we do what we want, and no one questions anything," Zoicite answered smiling pompously.  
  
"There's a first time for everything," Serenity slowly sat up, "so I ask you once more, what do you want from me?"  
  
"That is for Mamoru to determine," Zoicite answered. Serenity looked up to see Kunzite walking towards her with a strikingly handsome young man. His raven black hair was neatly groomed, and his piercing blue eyes were staring right at her! Behind him followed a black panther, with silky fur and pearly white teeth.   
  
"Is that her?" the dark haired man asked, his voice was deep and charming.  
"Yes that is her," Kunzite asked moving against the wall to allow the man to walk up to her.   
  
"I'm presuming you are Marauder Mamoru that everyone talks about," Serenity piped up, still filled with the bravery surge from before. Mamoru walked slowly up to her with the black panther following. He placed one hand under her chin and pulled her chin up to meet his gaze. Serenity felt herself lose her speaking capabilities as she stared into those gorgeous eyes.   
  
He pulled his hand away and started walking back to Kunzite saying, "Ok, you can keep her but make sure to keep her well fed in case I decide to feed her to my panther. He laid his hand on the creature's head and it purred softly. With those final words, the handsome pirate leader exited. Serenity smiled, yet still determined to get away. Looks were one thing, and attitude was another, she didn't want to risk being torn limb by limb by the panther.   
  
"Are you hungry?" Kunzite asked piercing her thoughts. Serenity nodded, the worst they could do is poisoning her food, and even that seemed a better alternative than the panther. Kunzite walked the same way Mamoru had gone leaving her and Zoicite alone once more.  
  
"You're going to be here a long time so get used to is," Zoicite commented.  
  
"Oh that's just what you think," Serenity snapped back smiling slyly.  
  
  
  
Ok, here's my second chapter! PLEASE R and R and tell me how you like it.  



	3. Investigating

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Konnichiwa minna-san! I've been gone the last few days for a Baha'i conference in Milwaukee (loads of fun). That would explain why my normal updating routine of updating as much as I can had been kind been broken. Yeah, the last chapter was kind of short, possibly because I wrote an hour before I was going to Milwaukee (I was supposed to be having breakfast, but I'm sure I could have lived without that). Anyways, here is chapter three, enjoy and please R and R.  
  
Mamoru took off his raven colored cape and laid it on the chair in his room. His room was the deepest one in the cavern they used as a base, and no one could ever enter unless they had his permission. (Speaking of caves, I went to one in Missouri as we drove back from Milwaukee, but then again, I'm sure you didn't really want to know that.) The stalactites hanging from the ceiling were very decorative, but sometimes Mamoru felt that he was very lonely here in this cavern with no one to talk to but his men. It wasn't that his men weren't good company, in fact they were the finest men he had seen; it was just that with his men, he had to act the part of the cunning pirate leader and so he was unable to confide to them his deepest thoughts. He lay down on his bed in an effort to relax. The bed that had been given to him three years ago after a glorious plunder on a Spanish ship. He recalled very well that day; it had been the day that he realized that he had become a legend and had started upon a path on which he could not turn back.   
  
  
  
Kunzite walked up to Serenity with a platter of cooked fish and rice. He handed it to her along with some utensils and Serenity wasted no time digging in. Though, outside it was the middle of the night most likely hunger had consumed her and she ate quickly without a thought to what could have been put in the food. Both Kunzite and Zoicite watched her in confusion and could feel sweat trickling down their foreheads. Serenity finished her meal in less than a minute and looked up at the two men with a smile of contentment. She almost felt like asking for more, except that she was utterly exhausted. "Do you people sleep around here?" Serenity asked trying not to come off as sarcastic.  
  
"Are you tired?" Kunzite asked. Serenity nodded yawning slightly.  
  
"In that case, I'll bring you a pillow and you can sleep here," Kunzite answered. Serenity winced; ladies should not be forced to sleep on the floor, yet she was too tired to protest. Kunzite left and returned shortly with a stiff pillow. Serenity laid her head on it and dozed off quickly despite the horrible sleeping condition. As soon as she was deep asleep the two men began to talk.  
  
"The way she eats there won't be enough fish left in the sea to feed her," Zoicite joked.  
  
"Perhaps taking her captive was a mistake," Kunzite answered, "but boss seems to be getting awfully lonely and I thought some company other than us might cheer him up."  
  
"We're pirates! Not babysitters or psychiatrists," Zoicite reminded him.  
  
"I know, I know, but on the other hand she might not turn out to be so bad," Kunzite commented.  
  
"Oh, I see, you like her for yourself!" Zoicite smiled slyly at his discovery.  
  
"Of course not!" Kunzite declared, "I brought him for the boss, and that's all there is to it!"  
  
"To be completely honest," Zoicite said, "she's actually quite breathtaking." Serenity stirred slightly, hushing both the men up. Little did they know, though, that their captive was a very acute listener and could hear even while asleep. Serenity had to keep herself from smiling lest they figure out she had eavesdropped on their conversation.  
  
"Come on Zoicite," Kunzite motioned for them to leave, "we better go see what boss is up to." As soon as the two men left Serenity perked up, the desire to sleep had been replaced by sudden curiosity. She stood up and gently smoothed out her nightgown, she hoped they had stole her suit case or else she'd be stuck waltzing around in her night gown for as long as she stayed with them. She walked down the corridor that the two men had walked from, being sure to remain as silent as possible. Now and then she would almost trip over a stalagmite, yet she always regained her footing. The corridor forked off in two directions, now the question was: Which direction should she go? She looked to the left, and then she looked to the right. Torches hung on the walls of both sides casting an eerie light upon the cave. She closed her eyes and started to spin pointing her finger out. Her dress and hair twirled about her and when she opened her eyes her index finger was pointing the same direction she had come from.  
  
"Some help that was," Serenity mumbled to herself not about to go back to where she had been before. Finally after much mulling she decided to go through the right corridor, and perhaps later she could investigate the left corridor. She stumbled through the cave; the ground was slippery from the continuously dripping water from the stalactites above. At the end of the corridor she could see a brighter light, and she wondered whether that was the room of one of the pirates. Curiosity got the better of her, and she found herself inching closer and closer to the room all the while keeping quiet.  
  
  
  
Mamoru had been trouble sleeping the past few nights, and tonight wasn't the exception. He tossed and turned; yet his efforts to doze off were all in vain. He pulled out a book that he had gained from a recent plunder- Tales of Shakespeare. He was able to read very well, though he could not recall exactly when he learned to read. His childhood memories had been a blur, he did not know his real name, nor did he know if he ever had a family. Those facts alone bothered him greatly, but since he was an infamous pirate he had to hide all his weaknesses. This Shakespeare really had caught his interest for in most of his tales he spoke of something known as love, which interested Mamoru very much. He couldn't remember ever feeling that sensation that the author described, though it seemed silly at times, for love would lead the characters to do foolish things. Despite that, he started to yearn to know exactly what this emotion was. As he turned to his favorite story- Romeo and Juliet, he heard some rustling outside of the door. He ignored the sound saying it was his imagination but the rustling grew louder and more intent. Finally, he put the book down and decided to investigate.  
  
  
Ok, I know this chapter might have been kinda short, but I feel like I really needed to get another chapter out even if it was short. Please R and R ^_~   



	4. A Gift (You know, it's really hard namin...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Ok, I'm going to post again! YAY for me (not really) Alright, here it is. Read and Enjoy!  
  
Serenity was at the threshold of the chamber from which a bright light was flooding out. She knew that her constant stumbling caused quite a bit of noise but she prayed that no one would hear her. Her heart lept, she could hear someone walking towards her, she came to quickly leave but instead she slipped and fell right into the arms of the pirate leader who had came to see what the source of noise had been.  
  
"What is this I have caught?" he asked himself rather amused. Serenity quickly stood up, blushing a crimson red. Her flowing blond hair covered her cheeks, hiding her embarrassment. "Isn't it a bit late for a lady such as yourself to be up?" Mamoru questioned, "there are many wild animals in this cave that prowl at night, so you better be careful or else you might fall victim to one of them." A smile broke across his lips.  
  
"Oh really?" Serenity answered nonchalantly mustering her courage, "if that is so, then why do you stay here?"  
  
"Because they only go after beautiful young ladies," he replied meekly. "Where the heck did that response come from?" he thought reprimanding himself for his foolishness. Serenity blushed even more so, and gently pushed back her hair making it evident. "Seriously, why aren't you asleep," he interrogated the joking tone now vanished.  
  
"Is it a sin not to be able to fall asleep?" Serenity answered lightly.  
  
"I supposed not," he smiled once more running his hand through his midnight black hair, "I couldn't sleep either." The feeling this girl was giving him seemed so new and odd to him.  
  
"I was.. er. wondering something," Serenity started, "when your band of pirates happened to plunder our ship, did they also happen to pick up with them my luggage?" She felt a bit embarrassed to ask, but she needed to know if she had a change of clean cloths for the next day. Mamoru pointed to a large pile of suitcases in the corner of his room, obviously brought to him from the recent raid.   
  
"If they took it, it would be in there," he stated still pointing. Serenity did not wait for an invitation she quickly ran over to the suitcases and frantically searched for her own. She grinned victoriously as she pulled out a yellow suitcase from the bottom of the pile. Mamoru watched her quite interested in the abnormal behavior of the young girl, yet of course it was only abnormal to him because he hadn't met very many ladies. Serenity opened her suitcase, carefully examining everything within it to make sure it was there. But there was something she didn't remember requesting to be packed. On the top of the pile of her clothing was a package carefully wrapped in silk with a small note attached. She gently took the package into her soft white hands, and glanced over the note.  
  
"I thought this would be a nice companion for you and would also help widen your horizons. Love, Miss Ami." Serenity couldn't help but laugh, if it was from Ami then surely it would have to do something with learning. She opened the package to find a pink-laced book with creamy white pages, along with a pen and ink. "Why that little," Serenity snickered, Ami knew her all to well and had sent her a diary! Serenity had forgotten that at the moment she was being observed by Mamoru, so she was a bit startled when he spoke.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked peering over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, um… personal tutor sent me a gift," Serenity explicated.  
  
"Isn't that nice of her," Mamoru commented, walking away and then lounging casually on an easy chair in the corner of the room. He once again picked up his book and started to read, yet every now and then he would glance at the young lady.   
  
"What are you doing?" Serenity put the gift down and came over to see what Mamoru was up to.  
  
"Just reading something," Mamoru commented, "you on the other hand, had better go to bed, before I send my panther after you." He smiled that malicious pirate's smile and Serenity shuddered a bit. She quickly picked up the suitcase and left the chamber heading down the corridor. Yet she noticed that she couldn't remember the way back.  
  
"Did I turn right, or left, or what?!" she pondered, becoming a bit nervous at the prospect of being lost. She looked all around her, but nothing looked familiar. She heard a rustling sound, and she looked up to see a swarm of bats coming over her. "They won't harm me, if I don't harm them," Serenity whispered, repeating what Miss Ami had told her. But Miss Ami as well as her home seemed so distant now, in this cold dark cave. The sound of growling could be heard from behind her, and Serenity did not dare turn around. She froze in her steps, and mustered up enough courage to turn around and see what was behind her. She was met by a pair of glowing green eyes, which belonged to a black panther in a pouncing stance.   
  
Ok, this chapter was not only pretty short, it was also a cliff hanger.. hehe….. I love cliffhangers. I hope you enjoyed it, and if I get a good response I'll post the next chapter hopefully before I go on my three-week vacation. Hope you are enjoying the story!   



	5. Romeo and Juliet

Guess what minna-san! I'm updating! Finally! Hehe, anyways, I do not own Sailor Moon. Let the story begin! Oh, on a further note, I can tell you that my story is not at all hitting for historical accuracy, but rather entertainment. The reasoning being, in case some people haven't noticed this is a rated G fic, and if I were to incorporate the aspects of pirate's true history, then it would not be such. Please don't complain about it, because I don't plan to bump the rating up.  
  
Serenity opened her mouth to scream; yet no noise came out. The panther leaped into the air, and Serenity closed her eyes tightly awaiting the sharp grip of the panthers shining silver claws. A few minutes passed, and she felt nothing. Slowly and cautiously she opened her eyes, the panther was no longer in front of her, but to her right side proudly holding a rat, which it had caught. Serenity let out a long sigh of relief and thought, "Why that cruel pirate was only trying to scare me!" She dragged the suitcase along, and then remembered she had left her gift behind. "Drats," she thought, "sometimes I can be so forgetful!" She yearned to go back and retrieve it, but she didn't think she could stand to see that pirate man again after just being scared to death by the panther. He had probably sent it to scare her, and was laughing right now in enjoyment of the princess's reaction.  
  
  
  
Mamorou was thumbing through the pages of his book; he had reread Romeo and Juliet once more. To him, it seemed so foolish to give up your life in the course of the trivial thing called love; however, it made him wonder what was so wonderful about it to cause people to act as they did when its cords bound them. His eyes weary of reading the print, he put the book down and started towards his bed. As he walked along, his dark blue eyes caught sight of the gift the young woman had left behind. He sighed, "I suppose I'll have to return this to her tomorrow." With that, he gently picked up the gift and placed it at the foot of his bed and fell into a state of dreamy sleep.  
  
  
  
Serenity had managed to find her way back to where she had originally been. To her complete surprise, a blanket and pillow had been laid out for her. "Why those little devils!" she whispered, "they knew very well that I would wander off and they didn't do a thing to stop me!" She found it very amusing, though, that she was being given this much freedom. "Perhaps they're playing with me like a toy," she pondered, "giving me what I *think* is freedom to see what foolish acts I will perform." She yawned and set her suitcase down over in the corner. Then, Serenity gently laid down and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"How oft when men are at the point of death  
Have they been merry! which their keepers call  
A lightning before death: O, how may I  
Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife!  
Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,  
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:  
Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet  
Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,  
And death's pale flag is not advanced there.  
Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?  
O, what more favour can I do to thee,  
Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain  
To sunder his that was thine enemy?  
Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet,  
Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe  
That unsubstantial death is amorous,  
And that the lean abhorred monster keeps  
Thee here in dark to be his paramour?  
For fear of that, I still will stay with thee;  
And never from this palace of dim night  
Depart again: here, here will I remain  
With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love  
  
O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."  
  
Mamorou woke up dotted with sweet, he had been dreaming of Romeo and Juliet, yet instead, he had been Romeo and that young lady had been Juliet. He sat up trying to contemplate exactly what his dream meant.  
  
"Does this mean I'm in love with her?!" he thought, "no, that can't be it." Yet deep down inside he almost felt that his dream might be a premonition of future events.  
  
OK! That's my chapter for this time! As for the Romeo and Juliet excerpt, I got that from this website: http://tech-two.mit.edu/Shakespeare/Tragedy/romeoandjuliet/romeoandjuliet.html I don't own Romeo and Juliet either, and I hope no one gets mad at me for using that excerpt. Please R and R and tell me if you want more!  



	6. Realizations

HAHA! I write again!! Been a while, ne?  
  
The sun extended its warm fingers over the little island, which the pirates used as their secret base. Serenity slept on, however, for she was too deep in the cave for any of the light to reach her. Down here, the source of light came from the torches ornamentally hanging along the rough walls, the fire flickering from the drops of water falling the from the cave formations above. A young man with wavy brown slowly walked into the room and stared at the lady lying there with her blonde hair flowing around her like rivers of gold. His uniform was stiff and gray and his eyes filled with a mesmerizing intensity. He gently shook the lady, well aware that the only reason he was acting so timid towards her was that the master had demanded it. It seemed so odd, was their intrepid leader growing a soft spot, and if so, why now? The lady stirred gently, opening sapphire eyes brimming with immense beauty. The young man found himself at a loss of words.  
  
"Nephrite!" The resonant voice pierced his trance. He quickly looked up to see Kunzite, his higher in command. "Master wants to see her immediately," Kunzite boomed, leaving almost as quickly as he had come. Nephrite nodded and gazed back at the young lady.   
  
"You heard him," he stated, "let's go."  
  
"Wait!" she exclaimed, "might I not be able to freshen up and at least look presentable?"  
  
He paused to mull over what she had said, "Presentable," he thought, "how could you make yourself more presentable then what you already are??" The glazed looking in his eyes left and he looked up at her once more saying clearly, "Master's orders are master's orders. Would you like to experiment and see what happens when you delay the answer to his bidding?" Serenity firmly shook her head. "Good. Then you may live longer than I thought you would," he answered.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean??" the comment had ruffled young Serenity quite a bit.  
  
"Oh nothing," Nephrite grinned and began to walk, "Are you coming or not?" Serenity quickly pulled herself to her feet and began to follow. Her body felt stiff from the lack of proper bedding the night before. She walked slowly trying to keep her balance on the uneven floor. "Hurry up!" Nephrite ordered coarsely. Serenity quickened her pace. They trudged down several long corridors and Serenity was positive that if she were forced to find her way back again, she would fail miserably. Her eyes darted over every crack and stone, and her heart beat faster, she began to fear another encounter with the panther. Then she recalled that Nephrite was guiding her, surely he would not allow such harm to befall her.   
  
"Then again," she thought, "he isn't like a royal guard, he's a pirate, and he would easily allow it." They arrived in a enormous room with breathtaking rock features protruding from the walls, and Serenity could not suppress her gasp of awe. Mamoru sat in the corner, dining with several other pirates including Kunzite and Zoicite. She felt inclined to step forward, but for some reason she held herself back. Mamoru glanced up at her nonchalantly and then went back to dining and conversing with his men.  
  
"Well, we're here." Nephrite announced. The other men looked up. They gazed at Serenity, enchanted by her looks. Serenity felt embarrassment overtake her, for she had been stared upon by nobles and princes before, but never a bunch of pirates who were probably wanted dead by someone or another. Then she began to realize something that she hadn't thought of before.  
  
"How long do they plan to keep me here," she wondered in her mind, "Just for a while? Till someone retrieves me….. or….. or till I die?"   
  
  
  
Yes, it was short, I know….. but that's all I could think up right now. Please R and R. 


	7. Demando

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon. (Dramatic scene ensues where authoress is seen wiping her eyes with a tissue and that many tissues clutter the cold tile floor upon which she is sitting) I wish I did. As everyone already probably knows, I'm not making money off this story.  
  
Author's Note: My favorite part of the story, and I'm sure it's yours too. (Just joking.) So, what to say.. Oh yes! If you'd like me to email you when I update this fanfic, just email me at ladydemosthenes9@yahoo.com with the subject "The Pirate and the Princess" and tell me so. And I will. I promise. I look forward to receiving your emails (and reviews, ^_^) Sorry; I'm a sucker for reviews. I love hearing from everyone. So, let's begin the story!  
  
The sky was tinted a dark gray at the Louisiana wharf where many eager residents were anticipating the arrival of the French Princess, Lady Serenity. A bolt of lightning pierced the sky ensued by the low rumbling of thunder. Several people gasped. The same thought was in everyone's mind: What if the Princess is caught in this storm? The seas began to churn restlessly as a dangerous storm had begun to brew. The wind blew violently, whistling through the hair of the silver headed figure waiting at the front of the wharf. His eyes were steadily scanning the ocean for any sign of his arriving betrothed. From behind him, a quivering figure stumbled up.  
  
"Lord Demando," the fire haired man tried to find the words, "D.Don't you th. think we sh. should advise everyone to g.go. home? I m.mean a storm seems on its way. a. and they might. not even arrive until t.tomorrow."  
  
Demando stared back at him scowling, "They will arrive today. And I want everyone to be here to witness the beauty of my bride." The wooden planks under them shivered as if they were as apprehensive as everyone else about the storm.  
  
"But sir. I thought you said you were going to marry her and become king then do aw..." the other man started but a cold glare from Demando instantly silenced him.  
  
"Aw, mere technicalities my good friend," Demando answered casually, "and I would like you to learn to keep that mouth of yours closed in public."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
From beyond the horizon a tiny speck could be spotted as it tumbled mercilessly towards the wharf. "That must be them now," Demando smiled maliciously. The small speck grew larger and larger as it inched its way closer to safety and away from inevitable peril.  
  
"Will they make it?" a worried young woman remarked.  
  
"I sure hope so," another commented, eyes glued onto the ship. The battered wooden vessel finally made it to the wharf and dropped anchor as men on the wharf struggled to tie the ship to a pole. Several seamen quickly jumped from the ship and to the safety of the wharf. The captain came down, trembling from the precarious conditions in the storm and from the fact that he would need a good excuse to explicate the abduction of the princess.  
  
Demando greeted him warmly as if he was someone of great importance, "Aw, good day, esteemed sir, may I commend you now for so heroically bringing your ship to the safety of this harbor and also bringing to me, my lovely bride." The captain nodded frantically, still shaking as he tried to look for the words to explain. "Well, I suppose she must be taking her time coming out," Demando commented trying to mask his growing impatience. The captain shook his head, daring not to speak. "What's wrong, dear sir?" Demando asked politely even though he wanted to sneer and say, "Did someone cut your tongue off you indolent fool?"  
  
One of the sailors approached them sadly, "Captain, the pirates took most of our food cargo I'm afraid." Demando looked up angrily and then grasped the captain by the shoulders.  
  
"You were attacked by pirates!?" Demando shouted angrily, "is her highness ok? Where is she anyways?! Answer me!!" The captain shook his head and pointed out to sea, still quivering. Demando pushed the man back and stared at one of the sailors. "Where is she?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. If Serenity had been kidnapped, then, his plan, his future, everything would be spoiled!  
  
"She was taken by the pirates," the sailor coughed out. Everyone gasped and began to whisper amongst each other in shock. Demando clenched his fist angrily almost ruining his brand new white gloves.  
  
"Tell me what you know!" he ordered, clearly frustrated by the situation.  
  
"It was Mamoru's band. we thought they never took prisoners, but. but they got her." the sailor explained hesitantly. His chiseled features depicted anxiety, "There's no one anyone could have taken them on. They were too good. why even the whole French navy.. No. the whole European na."  
  
Demando interrupted, "Stop blubbering, you fool and tell me where I can find my bride!"  
  
"I don't know. no one knows. it's a loss cause," the sailor muttered and then continued mumbling incoherently. Demando turned to face the public, straightening the creases of his new expensive jacket.  
  
"May everyone here be a witness to what I am about to say. I will not rest nor take part in fanciful pleasure until my bride is found. Mamoru and his band shall pay gravely for this inconvenience! In fact, Mamoru should have a hard time sleeping knowing that I am so diligently hunting his trail. I swear to all of you, that I will find him and exercise befitting justice towards that tyrant!" Demando's speech caused everyone to fall silent for a second. And then, simultaneously everyone broke out into waves of cheering. Demando smiled, contently. As several droplets hit his face, his eyes narrowed into a cruel expression. "Yes, Mamoru," he thought, "you shall pay dearly. And I will have Serenity back as well as the throne of France."  
  
  
  
Serenity just stood there, observing the men finish their eating. Once they had, Mamoru stood up and acted like he had finally noticed Serenity's presence. "Ah, I see our guest has arrived. Tell us, Miss Rich and Luxurious, what do you think of our humble abode?" She could tell he was making a fool of her when all his comrades burst out laughing. (What parallels can we see? Oh yes, in the beginning of the series where Mamoru always made fun of poor Usagi.)  
  
"I want to go home," Serenity answered boldly; however, the pirates twisted her words.  
  
"Aw, the poor little baby wants her mama!" one of the pirates shouted mockingly.  
  
"You won't be going home, dear, you might as well get used to it," Mamoru answered quite seriously, "unless, that is, they pay a fine ransom for your return. Then again, it would be more entertaining just to keep you here and watch you make a total fool of yourself."  
  
Serenity sneered, pushing back several locks of golden blonde hair, "I order you to let me go!"  
  
"Oh ho ho.." the pirates echoed.  
  
Mamoru's eyes narrowed, "You order me?" He placed his hand against his heart in a melodramatic manner, "Oh, forgive me! I did not realize you were that important! Or should I say stupid? To think you could order the leader of the pirates around when you are their prisoner!" Serenity flushed a deep red. She gathered her skirts and ran as fast as she could in the other direction. She didn't care if he sent his panther after her, she didn't care about the consequences; she couldn't stand being there in that room another second!  
  
"Oh look! She's running away!" Kunzite commented obnoxiously. Everyone laughed, except for Mamoru. He couldn't understand what this horrible feeling was overtaking him. Could it have been, guilt?  
  
  
  
And here we leave you for now. Remember, you can email me if you'd like to be contacted every time this is updated! My address is ladydemosthenes9@yahoo.com! Please R and R and tell me if you liked this chapter and if you'd like more. Thanks! 


	8. The Brewing Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. (Though I sure wish I did ^_^.)  
  
Author's note: Hm… not much to say… you can still email me at ladydemosthenes9@yahoo.com. Anyone ever heard of the Scarlet Pimpernel? I saw the musical; it was the best! French Revolution, love…humor, the whole bucket load. Yes, I know that was off subject. Aw, yes, this is where the story begins to get exciting. (I already know pretty much how this one ends. I've played it out in my head a billion times.) Please review!  
  
Cold. Dark. Lost. The corridors of the cave twisted this way and that, and Serenity became aware of the fact that no matter how much she tried to get her bearings, she seemed to fail continually. It had been hours since she stormed out and hours since she had come in contact with another living being. Water dripped from above, a constant reminder of the fact that she was far from her luxurious living quarters at home in France. She quivered slightly at the thought of being stranded here for all eternity; every drop of water, every towering stalagmite, and the jagged fangs from above – the stalactites all caused her to feel homesick. She closed cerulean eyes brimming with crystal tears and muttered to herself, "This is only a nightmare." After reassuring herself a dozen times of the fact that this was all surreal and in no way reality, she trudged about hoping in her heart that her instincts would lead her somewhere. Time passed ever so slowly, dragging on like a tortoise under the blistering sun. Her feet were growing weary from the uneven footing, but she managed to pull herself along. And then…Alas! To her delight, she sighted a torch burning, a beacon of hope raising her drenched spirits. In triumph she walked, looking about cautiously and trying to avoid a rendezvous with any pirates.  
  
  
  
Demando sat poised on the edge of a silk couch, a comfort that only one of his rank would possess. With parchment and pen in hand, he wrote intently to the king and queen of France, explaining the situation and imploring for the aid of their navy. He chuckled contently; his plans would succeed. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became that this little mishap would in fact help him in fooling the whole French court! After the wedding, when Serenity was found deceased, who would ever suspect the man who had been determined to save her? It was truly a beautiful plot. Why, if he had not already promised the people to bring Mamoru to justice, he may have rewarded him! "It is inevitable now that I shall be the future supreme ruler of France," he thought folding the letter and then sealing it with his official seal – a mighty serpent preparing to strike. He called in a very ego assured voice, "Sapphir (I saw it this way on one Japanese site, so, I hope it is correct), come here, I have an important endeavor for you."  
  
From the dark shadows of the incoming corridor, stepped out a man, tall in figure with darkly colored hair. His eyes flashed with obedience, and instantly he was at his master's side.  
  
"I wish for you to take my fastest ship and deliver this to the royalty of France. Inform them of the situation and my vows to save the princess from peril. Assure them, that all will be fine," Demando stated, a smug smile appearing on his face.  
  
Sapphir accepted the note and bowed low, a gesture of consenting to do his master's bidding. Without further question, he left the room and commenced his journey.  
  
  
  
To her relief, the warm light of torches lighted the whole passageway into which she had entered. She cavorted through the hall, joyful at the fact that although she was still lost, at least now she was able to see. Presently, she noticed a far set chamber that caught her attention at once. It seemed like déjà vu, for she swore she had seen that room before. And then, realization flooded in- this was the room of that dreaded man, Mamoru. She wanted at once to flee the other way, not wishing to even be close to that horrid pirate's room. But then, at once, she remembered her diary, the one from Ami, which she had so thoughtlessly left there the last time. She shook her head at the dilemma, either she took the risk of being seen for the sake of the gift, or she just walked the other way. But, oh! How she longed companionship at this moment of peril, even if it were that of paper… She succumbed to this desire and hurriedly snuck into the room, her heart pounding with apprehension. The room seemed tidy in most aspects, but she did not stop to think about that. Instantly, she went to the place where she had left the diary, but all in vain.  
  
  
  
Mamoru trudged down the cave tunnel, head low, mulling over the past events. "Why did I say such?" he wondered to himself, and then, in contradiction he thought, "Why not?" His mind was a cauldron of thoughts, boiling, mixing, all in such unbearable bedlam. To his quarters he walked, shaking his head in utter confusion and intimidation. He sighed, closing his dark blue eyes and traveling by instinct, for he had taken this route so many times, that he could find his way blindfolded.  
  
  
  
Frantically, she searched, for Serenity wanted to leave this room as soon as she could. Carefully, she investigated every surface, praying within herself that the pirate leader would not come walking through the door. Her ears caught the sound of steps not too far away. Her heart froze. "What shall I do?" she thought panicked. She glanced about only to find that there was absolutely nowhere to hide. The footsteps grew closer yet, their rhythm like the roll of drums before an execution. She closed her eyes tightly as if it would some how make her transparent.  
  
  
  
Eyes still closed, he entered into the room, muttering incoherently and wishing he had handled the earlier situation differently. Consequently, he noticed that there was the sound of desperate breathing other than his own. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked about. Serenity stood as rigid as a statue, fear speckled in her gorgeous eyes. "I didn't think I'd see you after what happened in there," he meant for his voice to sound sincere, but she obviously took it as taunting.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't EVER want to see you. I just wanted to get my diary," her voice was bold and defiant. She glanced about quickly, "Perhaps I should just flee whilst I can," she thought.  
  
"Oh, that," he said, somewhat sullen, "I began to wonder when you would come for it." He walked over to an ornate table and slowly opened the top drawer. He gently reached in and pulled out the gift, with the utmost delicacy – quite unbecoming of such a ferocious pirate such as himself. He walked over and handed to her.  
  
Serenity stared at the item cradled in her hands and then glanced at Mamoru. A thousand thoughts ran through her head at that moment. "Why is he acting like this?" she thought, "this seems so odd, he acts almost like he actually feels guilty."  
  
"Something wrong?" he interrogated noticing her confusion. He couldn't decide whether he really wanted her to stay or to leave; in fact, the whole situation had grown into such a mental enigma. The feelings inside were unlike anything he had felt before, and every moment near her made them grow stronger – it was a mixture of dizziness and the engaging feeling one gets when the air is filled with sweet perfume.  
  
Serenity froze, but then quickly shook her head. Picking up her flowing skirts, she departed. She wanted to linger longer and feed her curiosity of why he was acting this way, but her impulses made her leave.  
  
  
  
The sea churned heartlessly under Saffir's ship; a week into the journey and already bad conditions had been encountered. Rain pounded upon the deck, threatening to rip the ship apart just by their sheer force. The small crew, for it was only a delivery journey, was striving to steer their way through.  
  
"Come on men!" the captain shouted harshly through all the bedlam. They were attempting to keep the sails from tearing to shreds, but the task was easier said than done. Saffir stood below deck, holding the precious letter safe, knowing that it had to be delivered at all costs. He knew that the remuneration for loyalty would be in gold and jewels, and thus this risk was one worth taking. Outside, he gales screeched loudly like banshees foreseeing death, and the rain continued to fall from the skies like the tears wept by a heartbroken maiden.  
  
  
  
And thus, ends Chapter Eight, plowing the way for Chapter Nine to begin! Please R and R! 


	9. King Antonio and Endymion

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Note: You can still email me at ladydemosthenes9@yahoo.com if you'd like me to send you an email when the next chapter comes out. Hope you enjoy!  
  
An array of colorfully dressed servants pranced into the ostentatiously decorated royal dining room placing on the silk covered table a grand feast with every sort of delicacy. Stuffed pheasant, cooked duck, and tender pork lying on golden platters soon lined the long rectangular table. Platinum goblets decked with gems sat next to silver plates, while the hand carved chairs were occupied by the members of the Royal French family and their guests. The air was one of joviality, with laughter and friendly chatter abound. This was not uncommon, for the King and Queen would frequently invite their closest ally – The King of Spain to come and dine with them in the warm setting of their home. At the moment, the subject shifted to Serenity.  
  
"I hear you've sent young Serenity to Louisiana," King Antonio of Spain sighed sadly. It was all for good measure too, his highness had once had a son who had been approved to be Princess Serenity's husband. However, tragedy had chosen a different course for the young prince and so the thought of her leaving to marry another man threw him into a state of melancholy for what could have been would never be.  
  
"Yes, we have," the French King answered, "it was a hard decision, but I think she will like it there."  
  
"Aw yes, Endymion always enjoyed journeying to new places," Antonio stated, smiling weakly at the memory of his bold son.  
  
Queen Serenity closed her eyes in painful remembrance; her heart ached for their close friend. King Antonio had endured through many perils, indeed. Her mind wandered back to those times when everything had been joyful for his family…  
  
It was Princess Serenity's second birthday, and the time when she was to first meet the man she was to marry in the future. From Serenity's birth, the King and Queen of Spain had consulted them on the arrangement, and of course, since the families were already so close, the alliance was agreed upon unanimously. Prince Edymion, now almost eight came strutting into the room in the most regal fashion. His dashing Spanish suit was decked with expensive jewels and his cape, which was as dark as a moonless night caused everyone to gasp with wonderment. Princess Serenity walked in clumsily, for she was only two, in a light pink dress with her hair decked in delicate orchids. The prince bowed gracefully and presented her with a bouquet of deep red roses that he had picked the thorns off himself in order that Serenity would not hurt herself. He was wearing white gloves that night, but the French Queen surmised that he had probably cut himself several times while trying to tear off the sharp thorns. Serenity had giggled with delight at the present, and immediately embraced the older prince who was at first, shocked. However, he then began to smile warmly and return the hug. The whole court clapped and the French and Spanish royal families exchanged glances of approval. The marriage was perfect, and even the two betrothed seemed fond of each other. And then, it happened. One day, the young prince went with a close friend of the family's to visit the "new world". The journey was only intended for a joy ride; however, the ship was caught in a deadly swell and the whole crew was lost. The King and Queen of Spain searched and searched for their precious young boy, but he was never to be found. The Queen of Spain died of heartbreak, leaving her melancholic husband to live a life deprived of both child and wife. The dream marriage could never take place.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes and glanced at the King of Spain, who was eating some corn at the moment. She almost shuddered at the thought, "What if something happened to dearest Serenity on her trip?" She shook her head, expelling the thought and trying to focus and happier things. "Bring in the performers," the Queen said, and in an instant the room was filled with beautifully clad Spanish dancers meant to make the Spanish King feel at home. The swish of skirts transformed the room into a mosaic of colors to the tune of fast paced Spanish music. King Antonio clapped his hands in delight, though his mind still lingered on unpleasant memories. The dancers had not nearly reached the middle of their spectacular performance, when an interruption came bursting through the door. A young man with dark bluish hair, which had been ruffled by wind, had entered. The music was instantly stopped as the dancers froze and stood aside, making way for the stranger. Silence filled every corner of the room. His face was ruddy from running and he paused to gasp for breath. His expression was one of urgency and he quickly straightened out his clothing and bowed.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Queen Serenity's husband demanded raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner.  
  
"Your Highness, please forgive my appearance and my interruption, but I have just come all the way on the fastest ship from Louisiana to bring you grave news," his voice was rich and filled with feigned worry, "it seems Her Highness, Princess Serenity has been abducted by pirates." Both Kings gasped, and Queen Serenity almost fainted in shock.  
  
"Pirates?!" The French King repeated, "What else do you know? How can this be?! What of Lord Demando? What does he say?" A flood of questions poured out from the befuddled King.  
  
"The pirates were of the notorious band lead by Mamoru. Demando has sworn not to rest until Serenity is safe with him. And he also said he plans to make Mamoru pay dearly," the man said, the words rushing out faster than he had intended. Then, without further ado, he handed the sealed not Demando had asked to be delivered.  
  
Swiftly, the King opened the note, scanning over it with worried eyes. After finishing, he let out a sigh of exasperation, "Lord Demando is a man of his word, I'm sure Serenity will be home soon, then," the King was half relieved that such a reliable man was taking charge, "and yes, I will send some of my naval fleet to aid him. It will be a while, I imagine, before they arrive, yet I'm sure they will do some good." Queen Serenity however, was not so easily assuaged, she closed her sapphire eyes and pondered over what action should be taken.  
  
"I would like to be reassured that when this pirate is caught, he will be handled accordingly and not let off easily," Serenity stated, "and I want every precaution to be taken so that my daughter's life is NOT endangered."  
  
"Don't worry, your highness, when Mamoru is caught, I think it is safe to say that he will not live to plunder again. And as for Serenity, Lord Demando is a tenacious man, so rest assured you will see your daughter again," the dark haired man bowed deeply.  
  
"Well, since you've come all this way… you might as well stay here until you depart," the King stated, "I will get my servant to show you to your room."  
  
* * *  
  
Endymion watched the French angel depart. Only one thought could come to mind, "I have to apologize to her before she does something drastic." He shuffled a bit, trying to gather the courage to go after her. The obstinate pirate side of him wanted him not to care about how she felt, but this new compassionate side that had just bloomed wanted him to go and talk with her. He succumbed to his heart and ran after her while being wary enough not to slip on the damp uneven floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity held her head high as she walked through the cave holding her skirts off the ground. "I showed him," she thought, "I won't ever let him take advantage of me again." Men at home had never treated her with such disgrace. And the extremely odd part was that in her subconscious, it made her attracted to him. The reason her subconscious felt this way was because all the other men treated her with courtesy because they wanted something from her. Because they wanted to be privy to royal generosity, and the fact that this pirate acted contrary showed that he didn't expect remuneration for his actions. She heard footsteps from behind her and swiftly turned around to see Mamoru coming towards her. Holding her breath, she actually waited for him to catch up.  
  
  
  
Cliff hanger! Will he have the guts to tell her how he feels? Or not? ^_^ Sorry, guess you'll have to wait until next time to find out… 


	10. Blooming Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I think everyone knows that by now. I don't own Romeo and Juliet. –Glomps Shakespeare's work- If I could write like that, I would faint from ecstasy!  
  
Author's Note: All right, this is chapter Ten of The Pirate and the Princess. It is about to get into the love parts from this point on. Especially in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please R AND R!  
  
  
  
Mamoru slowed his pace as he neared the French princess. Strands of golden hair were flowing everywhere, and her eyes held him captivated. He wondered if she truly was an angel. When the proximity between them became unbearable for Serenity, she stepped back. There was a sound of slipping against water as streamers of gold danced through the air. It would have been ensued by the soft thud of delicate flesh scraping against limestone if it weren't for Mamoru's quick reflexes. He caught the princess before she would rendezvous with pain. Serenity let out a small gasp and mentally cursed her lack of equilibrium.  
  
It was an odd moment. Mamoru just stood there cradling the princess who he had just caught a few seconds ago. Sapphire met sapphire as the two couldn't help but gawk at each other in confusion. Serenity's skirt rustled slightly in a small draft, and her hair wove about her like dancing dragons. It was in the moment that all anger from before at each other was dispersed, and it was in that moment that Serenity saw for the very first time a sense of sincerity behind that visage of nonchalance. Gently, her feet touched the ground as he set her down. Hands of time had frozen in their place. She was almost tempted to throw in a scathing comment to break the tension, but her heart would not allow it.  
  
Mamoru stared, knowing that his heart had been utterly encaged. His mind raced through the words of Shakespeare. Recalling the many tales where men had fallen because of love. Remembering the ill-fated love of Romeo and Juliet. "We would be like that," he thought, "I, a pirate, and she a princess. I, the Montague, and she the Capulet. Society would not bear it." But out of what he had just realized to be love was born a new sort of strength. A new sort of love. Watching this rose in the midst of peril had softened his heart. He had not been in the presence of a woman for so long a period of time. And that was when the thought struck him, "I must love her because I've seen no other. But what of her? She, Princess of France, must have seen many a gallant lover. She had witnessed a thousand noblemen donning their colors and lavish jewels in effort to win her heart. Then what would a pirate, a rogue, a misfit like me be to her?"  
  
Serenity could tell he was deep in thought. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again when she found that words were not flowing to her tongue. It was apparent by the gleam in his eyes and the urgency in his face that he had come to convey some sort of message to her. But the problem was, she wasn't aware what the message was.  
  
* * *  
  
Gathering support was not a hard task at all for Demando. He had always possessed a sort of admirable charisma, and considering the situation; it was even easier than ever to rally the masses. There were many loyal to the French loyalty, and even more loyal to him throughout Louisiana. As hooves the hooves of his steed clicked against the ground, many crowded around him. The news had spread like wildfire, and in an instant many had come to pour their sympathy. But in greater numbers came those who were fraught with a desire for revenge, those who wished to hunt out the tyrant and bring him to justice. Within weeks, crude drawing of Mamoru appeared on posters everywhere, inquiring citizens to help bring the pirate to justice. And on that lovely afternoon as he paraded through the streets, Demando was confident that the news from the king would be desirable and that in no time things would be well secured for him.  
  
* * *  
  
"You came to say something," Serenity said, finally gathering the courage to ask.  
  
"I like- I'd like to say sorry to you," he couldn't find the bravery to say the words his heart sung with every beat.  
  
"Why?" she asked. She certainly hadn't expected this, and at the same time, Mamoru hadn't expected this reaction. He had figured she would take her victory and walk off. She must have been used to accepting apologies, so why was she questioning this one?  
  
"I can't say sorry?" he didn't know what else to respond. He was not ready to reveal his feelings for her.  
  
"Listen, if there's one thing I have learned while here, it's that you don't consider me any higher because I'm royalty. I'm on equal playing ground. Probably even lower. I don't understand what on earth would possess you to apologize to me. Unless there's a favor you want," she stated bluntly. She smoothed out her dress as she spoke with delicate hands.  
  
"Saint's hands," Mamoru thought, "and I the pilgrim. No. Not the pilgrim. The pilgrim had been Romeo. Romeo had been on the same level in society as Juliet. I am a pirate. She is a princess. I am lower in the view of society. I am worse than a pilgrim. I am the banished soul." (Message from Author: This is all alluding to when Romeo and Juliet first met. I'll paste an excerpt from it at the end so that those of you who haven't read the script version understand what I'm talking about.)  
  
"I asked a question," reminded Serenity because she was becoming impatience with silence.  
  
Mamoru fidgeted nervously. Digging for an answer. One that would please her royal highness.  
  
"Well?" Serenity tapped her foot intolerantly. But nothing in the world would have prepared her for his answer.  
  
  
  
Here is the passage when Romeo and Juliet meet. Lots of symbolism. I'm not going to explain it all because it would take a lot of time and most people probably don't care anyway. There's symbolism in the story. I wonder how many people have caught it.  
  
ROMEO  
  
[To JULIET] If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.  
  
JULIET  
  
Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.  
  
ROMEO  
  
Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?  
  
JULIET  
  
Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.  
  
ROMEO  
  
O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.  
  
JULIET  
  
Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.  
  
ROMEO  
  
Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged. (Kisses her.)  
  
JULIET  
  
Then have my lips the sin that they have took.  
  
ROMEO  
  
Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
  
Give me my sin again. (Kisses her again.)  
  
JULIET  
  
You kiss by the book.  
  
  
  
Send me an email at ladydemosthenes9@yahoo.com with any comments or questions! Please Review! Till next time! 


	11. The Beauty of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  As if nothing could be more obvious.  ^_^

Author's Note:  My profuse apologies for leaving everyone hanging.

"You're beautiful," he breathed out, befuddled at exactly when he had captivated him so.  Serenity was still tapping her foot impatiently, but then her eyes widened as his words sunk in.  She clutched her skirts more tightly, as if she looked like she was going to swoon from embarrassment.

"Excuse me?" Serenity replied.  There was a hiatus of speechlessness, with only the sound of water drops hitting the ground and their own heavy breathing to tickle the air.  "He wants something," Serenity thought, warning herself, "I shouldn't trust him just because his vision is working correctly."  She cocked her head upwards, trying to show that she wasn't going to become a sycophant because of his flattering words.

"I said, that not until now, with you standing here in pure defiance did I ever notice how beautiful you really are.  Of course, I might be wrong.  The only women I've ever seen since I can remember are ones on ships, and trust me, lady, most of them aren't that attractive," he answered.

"Don't think that just because you called me pretty that you're going to get let off easily once my father comes here to rescue me," Serenity retorted, freeing the grip on her skirts and crossing her arms, "You'll be sitting on the executioner's block for sure."

"Didn't they ever teach you how to take a compliment at those fancy French schools of yours?" Mamoru rebuked, regretting that he ever did compliment her, "If they did, they sure didn't do a very good job."  The conversation wasn't going as he was hoping it to.  Here he was, having not laid his eyes on a woman for so long, and all he could do is address her in the same manner that he addressed his men.  Refinement, as far as he could remember, was never taught to him; however, for some reason, it seemed to already run in his blood.  When he took to the life of a pirate he had to press himself to rid himself of most of these habits he had that seemed to come out of no where.  Often times, he would find himself lying in his bed, pondering on where he came from.  What land was it that he had known as a child?  What were his parents like?  Were they even alive?

"I did not attend any fancy French School.  I have a private tutor," she stated, holding her head high and closing her eyes, lest she betray something of what she had begun to think of him.

"Well, forgive me," he stated, slightly angry and bewildered.  "I suppose I should leave you here now, and hope that I don't stumble upon your bones later."

"Why, you impertinent fool!  I am the Princess of France!" 

"Which means absolutely nothing in a world where I am the supreme dictator," Mamoru answered.  He had already turned to leave.

"What made you say that?" Serenity asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Compliment you?"  Mamoru shrugged, trying to come up with an answer.  "I'm lonely, and I'm not the male pig you perceive me to be.  I thought that while you're stuck here, and while I'm stuck with you, we might as well make the best of the situation.  After all, you may be my only chance of surviving if your father finds me."  He mentioned the last part with a doubtful smirk.

"I never called you a male pig.  You're putting words in my mouth," Serenity replied.  She had taken a few steps in pursuit of him.

"Aw, but your eyes reflected it as such."

"And who are you, to read eyes?" Serenity retorted.  There was a slight look of exhaustion and frustration that marked her delicate features.

"A man who has lived his life watching time pass with complete apathy," Mamoru answered, "Honestly, Princess, I believe that we may have more in common than you yourself suspect."  He waited for an explosive answer to be fired from her mouth.

"Such as?"  Her golden eyebrows were raised in a very skeptical manner.

"My Lady, does Shakespeare intrigue you as it does the Englishmen?"

Serenity's eyes lit up.

*      *      *

Saffir slept well that night, his skin relishing the silk covered beds of the palace.  In fact, in the morning, he found himself reluctant to leave since the ship's accommodations were not even close the comparison.  But he knew that he had a job to accomplish, and accomplish it he would.  The King and Queen looked as though they had not slept at all the night before, and all the servants seemed to have a glazed look of worry.  Only Saffir seemed content, knowing that once his master's plan was complete, he would receive a generous reward.  And so, after a noonday meal, Saffir set out with the French navy at his side.

*      *      *

They say that time passes swiftly when one is entangled within conversation.  And so it was for Mamoru and Serenity, who found themselves entertained by the other's thoughts of Shakespeare.  Serenity presented to Mamoru for the first time, the idea of reading Shakespeare's work in the manner of a play instead of just like any other book.  Mamoru, who was not able to mingle among the common people much, was overwhelmed by intrigue.

"Get one of the plays, and perhaps we can take turns reading the lines aloud," Serenity suggested.

Mamoru seemed pleased, "Well, that would prove to be entertaining…"  He ran off quickly too his room, carefully choosing one he thought fit.   He finally returned, caring The Tempest with him.

Serenity cocked her head to the side to read the title of the play, "Aw, good selection, good selection."

"If my men knew…" he stated frantically.

"We just won't tell them…"

Yes, I know it was short…. But… I'll try to update soon.  ^^


End file.
